


Who Knows

by stardropdream



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Gen, Implied Relationships, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 10:03:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/637723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardropdream/pseuds/stardropdream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The night before leaving Tokyo, Kamui tried to convince himself that he felt nothing for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Knows

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on LJ April 17, 2009.

  
Subaru had been the most important person to him, always. No one else mattered, and he still would sacrifice his life if it meant that Subaru would be able to live and be safe. That was a one constant in Kamui’s life that he knew would never change.   
  
What he didn’t expect to happen that there could be someone else that he could care about.   
  
All those years they’d fought, and never once had Kamui even considered or entertained the thought that perhaps those two had been related. Perhaps, deep down, he hadn’t wanted to know, hadn’t wanted to see it. The painful realization was enough to knock him back to his senses.   
  
Subaru was most important, and he would kill that hunter. Allowing himself to feel anything other than animosity towards that hunter’s brother was unacceptable.   
  
The night before they left Tokyo, Kamui tried to convince himself that there wasn’t a painful beat to his heart whenever he thought about the tower leader. He tried to convince himself that he didn’t feel _anything_ but hatred in regards to Fuuma.   
  
It wasn’t working.   
  
It won’t matter, in the end, he mused to himself. They would leave this world and never cross paths again—there were too many worlds, too many places to go to, there was little chance of arriving in the same places again—and whatever foolish things he harbored in his heart, he reasoned, would fade away with the distance that separated them. Even now.   
  
That’s how it has to be. It just has to. Because if it wasn’t… Kamui wasn’t sure what would happen to him.   
  
What were the chances they would meet again, anyway? Before Kamui could stop himself, he could just picture what Fuuma’s answer would be—“Who knows?”—and could hear his words echo in the corners of his mind.   
  
“Who knows,” Kamui muttered to himself, and shook his head. No, they would not meet again. They couldn’t. They wouldn’t. He couldn’t allow himself to be vulnerable. He had to protect Subaru, and that was all that mattered.   
  
He wondered, bitterly, when this kind of thing even became an _issue_ in the first place. Since when had Fuuma managed to sneak past the wall he’d built around himself, since when had there been the slightest pang of something—what it was, Kamui didn’t want to identify—deep inside himself when he thought of that hunter?   
  
He laughed mirthlessly to himself, pushing the hair away from his forehead and looking up at the stars, peeking through the holes in the acidic clouds.   
  
“Damn it.”


End file.
